<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>butterflies by peachydeacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832254">butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon'>peachydeacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Virginity, brian is barely there, freddie is a quietly but relentlessly homosexual presence, virgin roger, you sly dog you caught roger monologuing!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>roger has never done something sexual with another person. not that john knows that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dork Lovers Server Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowistodaysnow/gifts">tomorrowistodaysnow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello!! so this is very late, i apologize, i am doing my best (promise!!) but i really like how this turned out and hopefully you do too!! my prompts were "cymbals" and "virginity" and this is what came of it! (pls take part in the unspoken etiquette and suspend ur disbelief that roger was a virgin when joining queen)</p><p>ps im gifting this to abby bc she deserves it for being lovely and motivating me to finish it. abby if ur reading this ur sexy and ily x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>roger taylor is usually not someone people expect to be a virgin, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay with that. he doesn’t really want people to know. it’s not like he’s embarrassed about it, really, he just… doesn’t exactly want to advertise it. he’s been told he’s attractive, freddie had even once called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex on legs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which roger found to be ironic, though it’s not like freddie could note the humor in it. the point is, he’s pretty good-looking, with self-described ‘dreamy blue eyes’ and ‘plush pink lips’, and none of that exactly screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’ve never had sex before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s not like it’s a secret, either. it’s simply private, and he just so happens to never want to tell anybody about it ever. not even his bandmates know, and they’re his closest friends, practically the only people he even talks to anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he’s certainly been interested in people, that goes without saying in roger’s mind. he’s just never really taken the initiative to go after someone, and so it just hasn’t really happened yet. right now, him and his right hand are best friends, and he can live with that until some charming lad or lady sweeps him off his feet and promptly takes him to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his most recent person of interest has been the newest member of queen and also the first person to well and truly give roger butterflies. his name is john, and he has the prettiest eyes roger has ever seen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including </span>
  </em>
  <span>his own. he also has very soft hair, and sometimes he lets roger play with it, which roger thinks is very generous of him. he has a soft speaking voice and gentle mannerisms and he’s incredibly polite, and roger can’t get enough of him. how on earth is he supposed to, when john is the most charming person he’s ever met?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>things with john are moving along well, roger thinks, because they had kissed after practice yesterday. roger’s lips are still tingling when he gets home after his afternoon classes, barely in time for practice again. when he gets there, brian and freddie and of course john are all waiting, chatting amongst themselves as brian tunes the old lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“roger!” freddie greets him warmly, just like he always does. “we were just waiting for you, dear. are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger weighs his options for a moment before deciding as his stomach rumbles that no, he is decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to do intense cardio via drumming for several hours on an empty stomach. he excuses himself to the kitchen, grabbing himself an apple from the bowl on the counter that freddie insists ‘livens up the place’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he jumps when he hears john’s voice behind him as he rinses the apple off. “are you gonna share with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger scoffs, turning around to meet john’s eyes. “deaks, you know i love you,” he starts, noting the pretty flush on john’s face when he says it. “but it’s a small apple, and i am starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john sighs in exaggerated defeat. “fine. well, at least rinse me off one too, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger rolls his eyes, but he grabs another apple from the bowl and lets the cold water rinse away all the dirt that roger can’t see but is sure is there. he flicks his wrist to shake the water off before giving it to john. john takes it, and their fingers brush together. it makes roger’s skin tingle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks,” john murmurs, and the moment is so intimate and quiet that roger is halfway ready to start making out with him again right there in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>instead, he follows john back into the living room and takes a seat behind his drum kit and bites into his apple. it’s loud, and his bandmates all stop what they’re doing and turn to him. they stare for a second before laughter fills the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger finishes his apple and tosses the core haphazardly to the floor. freddie scolds him for it, but john picks it up and tosses it in the trash with his own so roger doesn’t have to get up. the younger boy shoots him a wink that makes his heart speed up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>practice goes by quickly. roger doesn’t think they sound extraordinary, but that’s okay. they’re working towards it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>freddie and brian are off the second they’re done rehearsing, freddie says to get costumes, and once again, roger and john are left alone together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the moment the door closes, john is striding confidently up to roger with those pretty legs that the blonde catches himself staring at more than he’d like to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can i kiss you again?” john asks once he’s behind roger’s kit with him. roger stands up from the stool and nods, and for a moment everything is tense before john’s lips meet roger’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good kisser, roger learned that quite quickly. he’s gentle, but he takes control easily, nipping gently at roger’s bottom lip as he kisses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when roger pulls back, he’s flushed pink, he can feel it, his cheeks growing hotter. “you’re pretty good at that,” he murmurs, eyeing john’s lips again. john smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you want me to do it again?” john inquires, only partly teasing, and roger nods enthusiastically before john locks lips with him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this time john is a little rougher, running his tongue against roger’s bottom lip. the blonde’s mouth falls open, and john uses that as an opportunity to get to know what makes roger tick. he nips at the older man’s bottom lip again, causing roger to whine and hit his hand against the floor tom on his drum kit in surprise. john chuckles a little against his mouth, but doesn’t pull back, just places one of his hands on roger’s shoulder and the other on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger whimpers a little against john’s lips against his own will. he’s a little surprised to hear it coming from his own mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john pulls back, and roger almost whimpers again, but he doesn’t; this time he manages to keep quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, can i… can i touch you?” john asks breathlessly, and roger nods quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, yes,” roger nods frantically. “but… i’ve never… done anything like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john looks surprised for a second, but thankfully, he quickly recovers. “hey, it’s okay, let’s just… how ‘bout i jerk you off, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the words themselves make roger’s cock jump in his tight jeans. he nods again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john reaches down and begins to fiddle with the button of roger’s trousers, finally managing to get them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear. roger’s half-hard cock bounces before stilling, and john takes a moment just to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger’s cock is pretty and pink and a little bit curved. he’s a good size, just the right size that john could probably take roger in his mouth and feel pleasantly full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ve got a very pretty cock, rog,” john murmurs, sounding slightly stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger blushes, unsure what to say. “thank you,” he finally answers. john chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the younger man spits in his hand and tentatively wraps it around roger’s cock, as though he’s scared he’ll break him. that worry is proven silly, though, because roger bucks his hips forward the second john touches him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john has soft hands, soft hands which feel really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice around roger’s cock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>better than his own hands feel. he squirms, gasps, tilts his head back as john touches him so nicely, and he doesn’t think he could possibly ask for a better first time doing something with another person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he reaches for anything to grasp onto in a desperate attempt to ground himself. he doesn’t know what else to do with himself other than that, it’s so good he feels dizzy. he clumsily reaches around behind him, feeling the cold metal of his drum kit against his fingers. he tries to do something that won’t make him look like a total virgin loser, like maybe placing one of his hands casually on his snare, but that plan quickly goes to shit when his hand hits his hi-hats, crashing them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the sound fills the flat and john startles, losing his grasp on roger’s cock. roger can feel himself going terribly red, and he’s wondering if this is the end of his life and he’s going to have to leave the band in shame and pursue dentistry for real this time when john laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it’s a light sound that makes roger’s heart flutter but does nothing to ease his embarrassment, but then john leans forward and kisses roger on both of his pink cheeks and says, “‘s okay. this stuff happens to everybody, promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger sighs shakily as he nods. then john wraps his hand around the blonde’s cock again and this time it’s roger who jolts in surprise before melting back into john’s hand once he starts moving it. in order to risk further humiliation, he grasps john’s shoulder for support this time rather than reaching back, digging his nails into the younger man’s shirt. john’s breath catches, but he doesn’t tell roger to stop; just keeps flicking his wrist at an incredible pace that makes roger feel a little dizzy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>no wonder he’s half the rhythm section, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks hazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger feels himself getting close all too soon, but he can’t help it. john is pressing all the right buttons and making him feel better than he thought was possible via handjob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“deaky, i’m-i’m close,” he manages through stuttering moans and desperate gasps. john just nods, and that’s permission enough for roger, because then he’s spilling into john’s fist and bucking his hips uncontrollably as the younger man works him through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it takes a moment to catch his breath, but when he manages to open his eyes again, john is pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping his hand off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you blow your nose in that?” he asks, his mind still fuzzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, you wanker,” john snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not a wanker anymore,” roger retorts, wiggling his eyebrows. then he blushes again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>since when does he blush this much?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “unless… unless that’s not what this is. which i totally get, we’re totally cool if this is just a one-time thing, i don’t wanna assume…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>john looks him in the eyes earnestly, and roger feels his breath catch. and then, john is asking him out to dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>roger has never said yes faster in his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come hang out with me on <a href="https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you wanna! i would love to have u and also i take requests there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>